


Falling For You

by Tarewulfe



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarewulfe/pseuds/Tarewulfe
Summary: An AU set in Korean mythology. Judy is a celestial maiden living in the skies. Nick is a farmer who lives alone. One keeps ditching her suitors to meet with the other, who finds himself looking at the clouds when he should be working the fields. I'd promised a better summary on Fanfiction.net, but I haven't gotten around to doing that yet.(Originally posted on Fanfiction.net, under the same title and author)
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	1. From the clouds

**Chapter 1 - From the clouds**

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Celestial Maiden Judith Laverne Hopps, youngest child of the Heavenly Hopps Family, was seriously beginning to consider whether or not jumping into a well would be better than another hour of listening to the buck in front of her list the reasons why he would make a good mate.

"... with the current state of the politics of heaven, marrying me would strengthen both of our families..."

This was the seventh rabbit that her parents had tried to hook her up with, and though he wasn't as bad as the previous suitors, the brown-furred bunny didn't really appeal to her.

"... I am also a compassionate mammal, for example, I was part of the grassroots movement to call for the gods in the Agriculture Department to end the drought on earth..."

Not that he wasn't good looking, on the contrary, he was quite handsome. Judy had heard many of the younger Hopps drooling over his long ears and short sand-colored tail. But she just couldn't imagine spending her near-immortal life with him.

He was just so… _dry_. It was as if he saw everything as a series of mathematical formulas that could be fiddled with to obtain optimal outcomes. There was no spark in the buck's eyes, no warmth in his polite smile, he might as well have been a mannequin. It also didn't help that he seemed to have memorized the things he was talking about.

"... Should our relationship progress, be assured that I will make myself available to spend time with you after work..."

If Nick had been there, he would've probably joked that there would be "scheduled times for sexual intercourse."

Judy blushed at the thought. _By the Heavenly King, that fox is a terrible influence on me._

The brown bunny seemed to see the blush as a signal that Judy was interested in the topic, and to her horror, he began to speak more on the topic of being together.

"... As a minor god of the fields, my schedule is very flexible during the winter seasons, so it would be the optimal for copulation. However other times are also available-"

Judy couldn't take it anymore. She leapt out of her chair and launched herself out of the nearby window, leaving a very confused buck staring out at the fly-away doe.

ㅡㅡㅡ

Floating above the city, Judy was glad that she had decided that morning to wear the brightly colored dress of the celestial maidens. _Even if I hadn't hadn't been wearing the dress, I'd still have jumped anyway._ She shuddered at the thought of sitting through his scheduling of _mating_ times.

_Mom and dad are going to be so mad at me when they find out I ditched him._

There was a break in the clouds that the Heavenly City rested upon, revealing the green fields and forests of Earth. _A visit to the mortal realm would be nice…_

The bunny glided to the opening, and took hold of one of the smaller ribbons on her dress.

Judy pulled. The second the ribbon came away she felt her magic disappear, sending her into free-fall.

With a whoop, the rabbit tumbled towards the earth in a manner that the other mother had repeatedly said was unbecoming of her.

_Screw tradition, this is way more fun!_

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

**Author's Note**

Hi there! I'm Tarewulfe, the one responsible for this monstrosity. It's really more of an outline, and I promise to one day flesh out this chapter. For now, however, it'll stay as it is until I can finish setting up the rest of the story. I'm new to this whole writing thing so criticism is really quite welcome, and I'm happy to get feedback. Thanks, and maybe we'll meet again in the next chapter.

Notes:

Judy is a Celestial Maiden, a type of spiritual being that looks like a beautiful woman and wears special colorful garments made in heaven, without which they cannot access their powers. They can fly, which allows them to travel between heaven and earth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 -** **Watching the clouds**

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Nicholas Wilde lay in a field of heather, watching the clouds. It had been a few years since he had first seen a particular bunny floating down from the heavens to land in the meadow.

He didn't know why he was staring up at the sky. He still had work to do and the rabbit wouldn't be able to visit him that day. Judy had told him the other day that her parents had set up a blind date with a minor god, which reminded the fox of their wildly different lives.

Despite knowing that he wouldn't see her, Nick still watched the sky. He wondered how her date was going. Nick hoped that the mammal would be nice - a mammal that Judy could spend her time with happily.

Most of her previous suitors, in Nick's opinion, were idiots. They were only interested in her body or social status. But there was so much more to the little rabbit than that, the way her violet eyes almost seemed to shine in the moments before she broke into a smile, or the way that her nose twitched so adorably (a word that the bunny had decided to be an acceptable replacement for the c-word) on warm summer days, the way she laughed...

He could almost hear that delighted laughter in the distance, that bubbly cheer that never failed to warm his heart.

Then he realized that the sound wasn't imaginary, and it was getting louder. He opened his eyes to see a grey blur zooming down from the sky.

He smiled. _That bunny could never do things the normal way._

_ㅡㅡㅡ_

"I can't believe he actually said it like that!" Nick said through his chuckling. The two mammals sat next to a river in the nearby forest, enjoying the cool shade under the shaded canopy of birch trees. Judy responded in a huff. "I know! To think that my parents actually tried to get me to marry him." Spring had come early, and the view was spotted with the thick, light-purple flowers of newly bloomed magnolias. The rabbit had taken a pawful of the flowers earlier to eat, and she was on her last one.

Before she could bring the gingery petal to her mouth, however, a red paw delicately plucked it from her paw. The fox took exaggerated bites of the petal, clearly enjoying the flavour.

"Nick," Judy whined, "that was the last one!"

"You could always get more, these things are everywhere," the fox said without a hint of remorse. "Anyways," he continued, "how'd you respond to him?"

"I jumped out of the window," the rabbit flatly said.

"Well," said Nick, unfazed, "you dodged an arrow on that one." He had gotten used to the rabbit doing the unexpected.

"I mean, imagine he comes home one day and he's like," Nick put on a poker face, and began speaking in a deadpan voice, "Hello wife, it is time for our scheduled session of copulation."

His neutral expression broke into a wide smile, and he erupted into peals of laughter.

Judy glowered at the fox, who was rolling in the grass, shaking with mirth.

"It's not funny, Nick!"

The red fox looked up at the annoyed bunny. "You're right, Fluff. It's not funny… It's _really_ funn- _eek!_ " He let out an uncharacteristic shriek as an unusually strong breeze blew him face-first into the river.

After a few moments of frantic splashing and spluttering, the fox managed to stand up, and despite the water running down his face, he could see the rabbit covering her mouth with a grey paw in an attempt to hide her smile.

"Carrots, that was _very_ unfair of you," he waggled his finger the same way that a parent might do when scolding their misbehaving kit. The fox puffed up his chest in feigned righteous outrage. "Using your divine powers to bully an innocent, handsome, perfect fox, you should be ashamed of yourself! It's not even that funny."

Judy smirked, "Like you said earlier, 'it's not funny, it's _really_ funny'" She let her voice trail off in order to give the impression that she was trying to remember something. Her ears shot up, and she exclaimed, "I almost forgot the most important part!" She took a deep breath and released a high pitched shriek that caused Nick to tense up, whether in surprise or embarrassment or both she didn't know. The rabbit continued, "Why, if I didn't know better, I would have believed it to be the squealing of a baby bunny!"

Nick's ears twitched, and though the colour was hard to see through his red fur, Judy could almost feel the heat radiating off of the blushing fox. _I've got him_ , Judy thought to herself.

However, the bunny's mental gloating was cut short as she felt something tugging on her dress. She looked down to see Nick staring right back up at her, a paw gripping her clothes and an impish gleam in his eyes. Her eyes went wide as Nick pulled, sending her flying into the water with him.

The rabbit quickly got back on her feet, the cool water causing her to shiver slightly. Despite the cold, however, she smiled and raised a paw. The fox, realizing what was about to happen, tried to jump out of the river, but a sudden surge of water knocked him off his feet.

A light breeze began to blow.

ㅡㅡㅡ

As the sun began to set, lighting the skies ablaze with golden light, two exhausted and soaked mammals walked out of the forest. The fox tried to shake the water out of his ear that had been there since the rabbit had realized that a short, concentrated gust into the river could act as a water cannon. The bunny directed a blast of wind at herself, drying off her fur. After a few seconds, she allowed the air to go still and began to comb her disheveled fur with her paws. Wind could dry off a mammal quickly, but tended to leave the fur a tangled mess afterwards. Despite their fatigue, the two were in high spirits.

By the time they had reached the meadow, Judy had patted down most of her fur, and Nick had succeeded in getting the water out of his ear.

They walked to a slightly elevated place in the field, where there stood a short maple tree entwined with ivy, green five-pointed ivy leaves still distinct in the fading daylight.

The two always parted here, but neither mammal knew why that was. Perhaps it was because the tree was the only really permanent landmark in the otherwise featureless meadow.

Or perhaps it was because that was the same place that the two had met for the first time, the rabbit landing on the thin branches, only to notice a fox staring right back up at her. _That_ had been one strange day, but it had worked out in the end.

Having reached the tree, the two turned to face one another, warm light catching the tips of their fur, lining the rabbit in silver and framing the fox in gold.

"Well," Judy said, "I guess this is goodbye for now."

"I guess it is." The fox gave her a light shove. "You should probably get going now, Fluff."

The rabbit smiled, "so quick to send me off, are you sure that I'm your friend?"

Nick shrugged. "Nah, I was just worried about how annoyed your parents would be if you got home late."

Judy's eyes went wide. She had completely forgotten about the fact that her parents were probably waiting at home for her. The rabbit knew that she was going to get an earful for ditching the buck earlier that day, and being late would only add onto the lecture.

" _Igottagonowthanksbye!_ " The rabbit leapt into the air, and quickly began to rise. Soon, she was nothing more than a speck of silver light in the distance, barely visible to the fox.

Nick smiled, watching that grey dot fade from sight.

_Goodnight, Judy._

_ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ_

**Author's Note**

Hi there! It's me, Tarewulfe, back with another chapter. This one's a bit more filled out than the previous one, and I hope you liked it! I'm still a bit unhappy with the way it ended, but it'll have to do for now. ~~I don't have a draft of the next chapter ready yet, so it'll probably take a bit longer to update than this one.~~ ~~Perhaps a couple of weeks or so?~~ Chapter 3 comes out in a couple of days. Until then, thanks for your time.

As always, criticism and feedback are welcome, and maybe we'll meet again in the next chapter.

Note: This story is already at 6 chapters as of 9/1/2020 on Fanfiction.net, though I am working on revising chapter 3-6 at the moment. I'll be updating the revised chapters here until it catches up.

EDIT (9/3/2020): Increased the amount of time since Nick and Judy first met, from a single year to several. This was done for plot points in later chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Wisps of smoke**

**REWRITTEN AS OF 9/5/2020**

**ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ**

Judy floated over the main gate of the Hopps residence, and softly landed in the courtyard, hoping that no one had noticed her arrival. The rabbit began to tiptoe across the moonlight yard.

She had just about reached the stone steps when a sharp voice broke through the silent night.

"Young lady, what in the Heavens were you thinking?"

Judy looked up and cringed as she saw her mother standing in the doorway, clearly displeased.

“Do you know how much I had to apologize to the buck’s family for that little stunt you pulled earlier today?”

Bonnie Hopps looked like her daughter, the same violet eyes and light grey fur, but the Hopps Matriarch's features were softer and more rounded. However, that didn't make the older doe any less terrifying when she was angry.

“I’m sorry” Judy apologized. "But he was so- so mechanical, mom! I don't even think _he_ liked me, and I didn't like him. I know it was stupid of me, but I just couldn't take it anymore."

Her mother's expression softened. Annoyed or not, this was still her daughter. "It's ok, sweetheart, I should have been more careful when setting you up on dates." She paused for a moment before continuing. "I know you aren't very interested in settling down with anyone now, but I just want you to have options. If you keep driving away bucks, then there won't be any around when you finally do decide to find a mate. Judy, I just want what's best for your future. You don't have to feel pressured to choose now, but promise me that you won't just run away like that next time." 

Bonnie opened up her arms for a hug, to which Judy obliged. While Judy felt relieved that her mother had understood and fallen for the evasion, she also felt a bit guilty for not being altogether honest.

It was a short-lived relief, however.

Bonnie stepped back, a puzzled look on her face. “Why’re your clothes damp?”

"Er,” Judy paused, trying to think of an answer that wouldn’t trigger her mother’s protective instincts. “I went to a mortal hot-spring alone; I guess I didn’t dry off properly." 

Internally, Judy was screaming. _That’s barely any better!_

Bonnie huffed. “Bun-bun, how many times do I have to tell you - no unaccompanied trips to the mortal realm!” 

“But mom-”

“Judy!” Bonnie snapped, cutting her daughter off. “It’s dangerous for someone like you to go alone, what if a mortal finds you? They’re so greedy and cruel! You could end up like that poor girl in the stories!”

Judy grimaced, knowing the story that her mother was referring to. _Everyone_ knew that story. Nearly a century ago, a celestial maiden much like herself had been bathing in the mortal realm when a woodcutter stole her magical clothes, preventing her from returning to Heaven. He’d _forced_ the girl to become his wife and bear his kits, trapping her in the mortal realm for years before she’d figured out where the woodcutter had hidden her garments and escaped to Heaven with her children.

“Mom, not all mortals are bad,” Judy protested. “There are- I mean, there have to be good mortals too!”

 _Mortals like Nick_ , Judy thought.

“Perhaps, but that doesn’t excuse the fact that you broke the rules! You aren’t to return to the mortal realm for two months unless chaperoned by a relative of _my_ generation!” 

“Mom! That’s completely unfair!“

Bonnie crossed her arms. “Unless you’ve got something that you don’t want me figuring out, I don’t see how that’s unfair.” She squinted at her flustered daughter. “Do you have something that you aren’t telling me?” 

“Uh, n-no!” Judy stammered. “Nothing to hide!”

“Good. Now, let’s get you to bed before your father wonders what all the fuss is about.”

 _Well,_ Judy thought as she walked into the house, _at least she didn't find out about Nick…_

ㅡㅡㅡ

A little while later, Judy lay in her room staring at the ceiling, absentmindedly gnawing on a dogwood twig that had the dual function of cleaning and wearing down her teeth. She giggled at the memory of the look on Nick's face when she had first told him about rabbit teeth and how they never stopped growing, a fact that had utterly baffled the vulpine.

Judy couldn't help but wonder if the fox had gone to bed. It was late, but she knew that he tended to be a bit of a night mammal, though not as much as other foxes.

Then she frowned, realizing that she wouldn’t be able to let Nick know about her grounding. 

For a moment, the rabbit worried that he’d get lonely or wonder where she was, before comforting herself with the knowledge that long periods of absence weren’t exactly new in their friendship.

 _He knows that things come up all the time_ , Judy decided. _He’ll be fine._

But still, Judy didn’t _want_ to leave the fox alone. He always seemed so _happy_ with her, and she was happy too. 

She considered asking her Uncle Terry to fill in as a ‘chaperone,’ but remembered that he was busy with the Flower Fields for the rest of spring. Even though her uncle tended to indulge her - he’d gotten into a _lot_ of trouble when Stu had caught Terry helping Judy learn how to freefall to Earth when she was little - he still had a job that required a lot of supervision. 

“I guess I really _am_ grounded, then,” Judy muttered. “Sorry Nick.”

Her twig having been chewed to splinters, the bunny decided that it would be best to go to bed. She dropped the wooden fragments into the nearby lantern - a trick that the raccoon dog next door had taught her when she was younger - and watched as the slivers turned black and began to produce wispy ribbons of white smoke.

As the twig burned, Judy changed into a white cotton garment that was similar in shape and structure to the colorful dress that she wore during the day, but without so many ribbons and layers.

Laying in bed, she looked at the twisting smoke, that wavy ribbon lit by the dimming flame. As the light faded away, the bunny closed her eyes, two words floating in her mind as she began to fall asleep.

_Goodnight, Nick._

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

**Author's Note**

Hi there! It's me, Tarewulfe, back with another chapter **(Which has gone through _major_ revisions since it's original posting on Fanfiction in May 2020).** I'd like to extend a thank you to all of you who took the time to read this far, and to all of those that followed and favorited and left reviews **(or bookmarks and kudos and comments for those on ArchiveOfOurOwn)**. They mean the world to me (well, a lot of things mean the world to me, but I still value your feedback very much). So, let’s talk a bit.

I imagine that for houses in this story’s Heaven (which isn't biblical Heaven. In most Korean myths, Heaven is the realm of gods and spirits, the mortal realm is the one we live in, and the dead go somewhere else that varies according to the time period and location of who you ask) outdoor walls are more of a formality than something functional. If a decent portion of the population can literally fly, there’s nothing stopping your friends flying over the outer gate and knocking at your front door. So it’s just polite to wait for someone to let you into the yard. Now that I think of it, most outdoor walls around human houses are pretty much formalities as well, as there’s nothing really stopping you from climbing over them (especially the really short stone ones that only go up to your waist).

The story that Judy and Bonnie refer to is a darker twist on a well known folk-tale in Korea: The Heavenly Maiden and the Woodcutter. The original tale has the woodcutter hide the maiden’s magical clothing on the advice of a deer he saved (the deer also told him that he must not return the maiden’s clothing until after their third child is born), he offers his clothing to her and gives her shelter at his home, she later chooses to be his wife (as opposed to the maiden being forced to marry), and the two are happily married. However, the maiden - though she loves her husband very much - also misses Heaven and laments that she will never be able to return to her parents or her old home. After their second child is born, the woodcutter caves, and returns her clothes, not wanting her to be unhappy anymore. Being overcome with the desire to return to Heaven, she takes the children (one under each arm, which is also why the deer told the woodcutter not to return the clothes until _after_ the third child was born, because she wouldn’t be able to carry them all, and would likely choose to stay on Earth) and flies away, leaving the woodcutter alone. There’s more to the tale, as well as a part about the woodcutter reuniting with his family by hitching a ride on a bucket the maidens use to draw water from the mortal realm, but that’s neither here nor there in regards to this story. 

Well, that's enough rambling, let's get back to story related things. The next chapter has been ~~outlined already, which means that I should be able to post a new chapter within a couple of weeks (yes, I know that I said the _exact_ same thing for this chapter, which _wasn't_ outlined. To be fair, this was a pretty short chapter while the next one is supposed to be longer.) ~~ **written already, as it did not require any revisions except to the Author’s Notes. A revised Chapter 4 comes out 9/7/2020.**

Until then, thanks, and maybe we'll meet again in the next chapter.

**EDIT 9/6/2020: Minor change. Judy has now been grounded for two months, rather than one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Dreams of leaves in the wind**

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Light grey ears tipped with black twitched as the rabbit dreamt. A pleasant smile adorned her muzzle, and light snores accompanied each breath. It was the picture of tranquility - and when Judy awoke, she had the satisfied grin of a mammal who had read the ending of a good book.

Though the details of the dream were quickly fading from her mind, Judy had a vague image of light pink petals and sheets of paper fluttering in the wind.

The pleasant mood soon faded, however, as she remembered her plans for the day.

After their talk the month prior, her mother hadn't suggested any mammals - making good on the promise to take more time when choosing potential suitors for Judy. Unfortunately, it seemed that the grace period had ended, and last week, Bonnie had let Judy know that she had found a nice buck and had set up a meeting. A meeting that Judy now needed to get changed for.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, the rabbit got out of bed and unlocked the lacquered chest of clothes next to a short table. That was where she stored the clothes that weren't missing any pieces, and as such, would allow her access to her powers; the incomplete sets were kept in a separate container.

Neatly folded dresses of various colours and styles greeted her, and after a moment of deliberation, she settled on a simple white and blue _chima jeogori_.

 _No reason to wear anything fancy today,_ Judy reasoned. She preferred wearing plain clothes anyways - forgoing the intricate patterns of gold and silver embossing that her sisters enjoyed wearing.

Just because something wasn't heavily decorated didn't mean that it wasn't pretty.

The long sleeved silk top shimmered white in the morning sunlight, while the _chima_ dress was the deep azure blue of the spring sky. Judy looped and tightened a wide light blue silk ribbon between the two pieces of cloth, connecting white and azure with the strip of pale indigo.

After checking her reflection in a small bronze mirror, Judy walked to her door, sliding the paper covered wood to the side. There was still some time to burn before noon, and there was something the doe wanted to do. If she was fast, she should be able to get to the library and back before the meeting began.

ㅡㅡㅡ

Judy had to admit, she sort of liked this buck.

They'd been talking for an hour or so, and he was nothing if not a perfect gentle-mammal from the very start.

She had arrived nearly two hours late due to a particularly enthusiastic cheetah librarian, yet the light auburn furred rabbit - who had been waiting patiently in the small room - hadn't seemed to mind, instead rising up to greet her with a pleasant smile, and had waited for her to take her seat before returning to his own.

Over some tea, the two had introduced themselves to one another, during which Judy learned that his name was Johan Go, he worked at the Moon Goddess's Rice Cake Company and he loved experimenting with new flavors and combinations of ingredients. In fact, much of their conversation had been tales of their adventures (and misadventures) in the culinary realm.

At that moment, Judy was finishing up her story about the time she had attempted to cook a simple rice porridge for her Uncle Terry who worked in the Seocheon Flower Field.

"Attempted" being the keyword.

"In the end, he threw the whole pot into the fire, told me it tasted like 'the manure he used to fertilize the Flowers of Destruction', and asked me to never cook again."

Johan, who had been keeping a straight face, broke into a fit of laughter that echoed through the halls. Judy looked at the buck with a look of bewilderment. Was he laughing _at_ her?

Her worries were quickly put down, however, once Johan had finished laughing.

"Sorry 'bout that." He snickered. "I was just wondering… how would he have known what the fertilizer tasted like? I mean, I've tried some _weird_ things before, but never _that._ "

Johan paused, as if considering a particularly strange idea, before giving Judy an eager smile. "I'm sort of curious about the flavor profile now… Would you mind trying to make it again?"

Judy choked on her tea.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

**Author's Note**

**(Bold, underlined comments are additional comments to the original Author's Notes I had (which were written in May 2020), added in September 2020)**

Hi there! It's me, Tarewulfe, back with another chapter. Let's talk about clothes and names.

In regards to clothing, I'm not sure if I did a good job with the dressing scene, as it's hard to explain _hanbok_ (traditional Korean clothing). There are a lot of things that don't have an English counterpart (the closest word in English for the article of clothing known as a _Jeogori_ is "blouse," which doesn't really convey the right idea). I've linked a short video of how the ribbon on traditional korean dresses are tied below, if that would help. In that video, the green colored shirt is a _jeogori_ , while the dark pink dress is a _chima_.

Johan Go (pronounced Yo-han Go), is, in my opinion, a decent name for the generally laid-back rabbit (by the Korean convention of saying the last name first, his name would be said "Goyohan", which means "calm" in Korean). I like giving characters names. It's like a puzzle, trying to give them a name that would match their personality, while not sounding _too_ contrived. After all, parents don't know what type of mammal their child will grow up to be, so it wouldn't make sense to name a particularly unlucky wolf with a sunny disposition something like "Jinx Solaire". You'll probably one day meet _that_ wolf under a different name in another story that's still in the works. Anyways, don't be alarmed about Johan - he's a nice buck and all, but I don't intend for the relationship between him and Judy to develop further (at least, not for long. This _is_ a Wildehopps fic, after all).

Well, that's enough rambling on about names and clothing, let's get back to story related things. This chapter wasn't originally what was planned for this update, but I realized that some short filler chapters were necessary in order to pace/align the timeline for the rest of the story. I don't want to jump into the plot _too_ soon, you know… **Tarewulfe here, about four months after originally writing this note, and now realizing just how ironic it is that I said this. I'd intended for this story to be short, just 6-7 chapters long. The current outline I have now is at _least_ 9 chapters, and I've been finding myself increasingly forced to reject chapter ideas simply because I don't want this story to take a year to even get to the endgame. **

The next chapter will ~~probably~~ **sort of** be the beginning of the end of the pure fluff chapters, and I want to make the transition works out **(something which I've been struggling a _lot_ with currently)** ~~That means I'll probably need a longer time to write it, but it shouldn't take longer than the end of June. If anything ends up happening, I'll give you guys a heads up.~~ **Chapter is going through revision, and will be posted hopefully before 9/15/2020**

Until then, thanks, and maybe we'll meet again in the next chapter.

**Link to video (I don't know if youtube links work. If it doesn't work, then google "Korean Hanbok - How to Tie an Otkorum"): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X5uwVlBrAq0**


End file.
